


Got No Plans to Die Tonight

by joudama



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno's got his hand on the controls and no plans to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got No Plans to Die Tonight

All in all, the whole thing went down pretty good, y'know?

OK, yeah, sure, it kinda feels like I might be bleedin' more than usual and stuff inside don't feel too..._solid_ no more, an' even Rude looks kinda like that stone face of his might crack into an expression, and damn if _that's_ not worth the price of admission, yo.

Mind, there have to be other ways to get that guy to crack. Like, blow jobs. Blow jobs are always good, yo. Anything with "blow" in it is a damned good thing in my book. Blow up, blow job, it's all a win, see.

Although, right now, I'm thinkin' the next time I go for "blow up," I make sure to maybe not be so close or nothin'. Shrapnel _hurts_, yo, and as much as I kinda like a little bit of hurt, there's always too much of a good thing. Maybe I'll avoid "blow up" next time I'm feelin' like "blow" and try to score some "blow job."

"You hanging in there, partner?"

"I thought I had you better trained, yo. It's 'How's it hanging, partner?'" I said, giving Rude a little grin. Kinda hurt to smile, but hey, it's always good to know you're alive, and hurting's a lot better than _numb_.

"I know better than to ask that. As you've told me many times, it hangs right."

I couldn't help it. He said it with such a straight face I cracked the fuck up. And then wished I hadn't, 'cause, yeah, ow. Couple ribs got hit hard from the feel of it, and it don't feel too good. And the way everything went kinda white probably wasn't good, neither. But still, like I said. Better'n numb. But yeah. Ow. "Aw, fuck, man, don't make me laugh," and it came out kinda wheezy, what with, you know. The busted ribs and gooey insides and shit. Ow.

Me and whoever took this tub out last and didn't restock a potion or two are gonna have a nice, long talk when I get back.

Rude's makin' a face now, as much as he does. His eyebrows just went all frowny in that way that means he thinks I'm gonna, like, bleed all over everything or puke on his shoes. Ok, yeah, so, last time he got that look I _did_ puke all over his shoes. Ain't got nothing to puke up, 'cept maybe blood, and combining bleeding out and pukin' ain't really that high on my list of things to do.

"Make you a deal," Rude said, voice calm as always, but damn if there ain't a hint of "Oh shit" somewhere in there. "You get us home in one piece, and I take you out drinking at that bar we went to last time."

"The one with the bartender with the giant rack?" I said, feeling myself perk up a little.

"That's the one."

I gave Rude a look of my own. "You just wanna go there so you can stare at her rack, man. That's more a win for you than me. C'mon, sweeten the deal here." 'Cause, c'mon, I'm starting to feel a little not-so-fresh, see, and maybe passin' out is lookin' like a better idea than it should.

"Fair enough," Rude said, looking at me over his sunglasses, and the corners of his lips went up, just enough to give me another little perk. "Get us back without crashing, bleeding out, or passing out, and you get a blow job."

Oh, and _there_ we go. My favorite "blow" plus "another word" combo ever, plus finally gettin' to see that guy gimme that look, like it ain't just me that thinks the other kinda blow is good, too. "Deal, partner," I said with a little grin. 'Cause right now, the world may be goin' a little fuzzy, but I got my hand on a stick--OK, so it's the control for a helicopter and not my partner's or my own, but hey, can't be too picky some days and today seems to be one of 'em, plus maybe my luck is changin'--and am flyin' home, and me? I got a smile on my face, and no plans to die.


End file.
